A semiconductor device may include a mass storage, such as a solid-state drive (SSD). The semiconductor device may be mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). The semiconductor device may be mounted on each of unit PCBs of an undivided PCB. The semiconductor device may be fabricated using various test processes. Research has been conducted into various test equipments and test methods for efficiently performing a test process.